


A Hand for Victory - Snippet

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Competition, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey announced a competition for his son’s hand in marriage, and Odin sees the perfect chance to steal away Jotunheim’s most powerful sorcerer. Thor, however, is not so happy about his new mission, until he realizes he has actually fallen in love with Prince Loki. Now he just has to defeat the hundred other competitors who also want Loki for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand for Victory - Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for awhile, and wrote this snippet awhile ago, but never did anything else with it. I thought I’d post it just to see if anyone was interested. No idea if I’ll make it into a full story or not. Probably not, honestly.

Despite his slow tread, Thor’s footsteps echoed loudly off the ice coated walls. With all the festivities that came with the competition, the Jotun castle had seemed lively. Yet this section was deserted. It did not feel abandoned; no, more there was an air of respected isolation. He was already on edge from Loki’s summons, but with this setting, the obvious desire not to be overheard, well, Thor’s grip on his hammer was tightening instinctually.

  
The hallway ended, opening up into a wide chamber. At first, the room looked empty save for the Jotun Prince waiting for him. But Loki was gazing up at something, and when Thor followed his gaze, he realized what exactly this room contained. The old kings of Jotunheim stared down at him with ruby eyes, their likenesses towering toward the high ceiling. Although Thor recognized none of them, he had seen shrines like this before. Thor had a sinking feeling that whatever Loki wanted was going to cause him to somehow desecrate this honored place, but Odin had made his mission clear. Loki was too important to fall into anyone else’s hands. Until the competition was over, Thor needed to appease Loki.

  
“Ymir,” Loki said without looking away from the statue. “The first of us, and the first to be slain by the Allfather’s spear. His death started the confrontation between our worlds.”

  
“I know my history,” Thor said, forcing his tone to remain calm. “That is not what you called me here for.”

  
Loki made a noise of amusement as he turned away from his ancestor to look at Thor. “No, it is not. I summoned you here to ask a question.”

  
“All this for a simple question?” Thor gestured to the surrounding statues, trying not to show Loki how much this room unnerved him.

  
“Not so simple really.” Loki took a few steps toward Thor, who was quickly switching between being anxious to being flustered. Loki’s beauty had a way of stunning him at the most frustrating times. “If you win me, what do you plan to do with me?”

  
“What?” Thor asked, startled.

  
“Malekith will use me to breed a new generation of dark elves, hoping that I pass on my natural talents with seiðr to them. Mephisto will keep me chained to his throne, petting my head whenever he wishes me to such his cock. This Doom character wishes to experiment with my body so he can find the secrets to immortality.

  
“And Thrym, the entire reason this whole competition was called in the first place, will marry me only to have a claim upon my father’s throne without dissociating my father’s supporters. He will kill my family so that he can be king, and then he will breed me so that the line of Ymir will continue on through his heirs.

  
“So, my question to you, Odinson, is what do you plan to do with me?”

  
“I…I had not thought much on it,” Thor admitted.

  
Loki scoffed and crossed his arms, one foot tapping in annoyance. “Out of all the competitors who have a chance of winning, you are the one I have the brightest future with, and you are so simple minded all you can do is follow orders without thinking for yourself. If I am to be a slave for the rest of my days, I would like to know before the chains are placed on my wrists.”

  
“Yes, I am following orders. I would not be here if my father had not commanded it so,” Thor snapped. “I had not thought of it because whoever wins will marry you.”

  
“Marrying me does not stop any of you from turning me into a prisoner!”

  
“That is not my point!” Forgetting himself, Thor stormed forward until he was standing mere inches from Loki, glaring down at the small giant. “I had not thought of it because marriage in Asgard is between lovers, equals who can rely and support each other. I did not think on it for if we are to be married I imagined us having a family, being happy, being equals! I imagined you as my queen and the mother of my heirs! I despised my father when he ordered me here. I thought it was the end of my own freedom to be tied to someone I have only known as an enemy. But when I saw you, when I realized how clever and beautiful you were, I wanted you by my side!”

  
Loki remained tense, his jaw locked and eyes blazing. And then, before Thor even realized he had moved, Loki’s lips were pressed against his. Without even thinking about it, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him as close as possible, returning the kiss with fervor.

  
Loki rolled his hips, causing Thor to moan at the contact. “If we do not stop, I will take you now.”

  
“We are not stopping,” Loki hissed, unlacing Thor’s pants and shoving them out of the way. “Fuck me, Odinson.”

  
He should have pulled back. He should have said no. But Thor did none of that. He pushed Loki to the ground and spread the Jotun’s legs, fingers easily finding Loki’s quim. Loki gasped and arched up, begging for more. Thor worked Loki, unable to take his eyes off from where his fingers were disappearing into Loki’s body.

  
“Thor! Ah! As enjoyable –ah – as your fingers are, I would have something more -aaah- substantial inside me.”

  
“I would not take you unprepared,” Thor answered, smirking as he leaned down to kiss Loki again. Loki eagerly responded, moaning when Thor’s fingers slipped free of his body. Thor spread Loki’s legs wider, wrapping them around his waist. Beneath the gazes of old kings, Thor guided his cock inside Loki.

  
Some of the desperation drained from their movements as they clung to each other, Thor making small thrusts in and out of Loki’s body as he kissed along Loki’s jaw. “Thor, move,” Loki ordered, nails scrapping along Thor’s back.

  
Thor wanted to draw this out, wanted to stay tangled up with Loki, but he also wanted to have everything right now, and if Loki wanted it as well, Thor was not going to deny him. Thor picked up speed, moving fast and hard, every thrust drawing a scream out of Loki’s mouth.

  
Loki arched off the ground, nails digging deep into Thor’s skin, as he came, clenching around Thor and spilling between their bodies. It was too much. Loki was tight and hot, but his cool skin pressed against Thor created a sensation that was driving Thor crazy. He was so close, he was going to come –

  
“No! No, not inside!” Loki managed, breath ragged as he tried to recover from his orgasm and push Thor off at the same time.

  
It was perhaps the hardest thing Thor had ever done, taking every ounce of willpower he possessed, but he pulled out of Loki’s body at the last second, coming on Loki’s chest instead.

  
To his great satisfaction, Thor managed not to collapse to the ground. He watched as Loki sat up, staring at the spend on his chest with interest. The sight of all that white against Loki’s blue skin made Thor’s cock twitch in interest. But Loki waved his hand and they were both suddenly clean, leaving Thor to pull his pants back up before he needed to push Loki to the ground again.

  
Loki leaned forward, breath brushing over Thor’s ear as he whispered, “On the night of your victory you will fill me with child, but until then, you’ll have to pull out.”

  
“That insinuates there will be a next time,” Thor said, throwing Loki a cocky grin.

  
Loki smiled, but it quickly turned into a sharp frown, throwing Thor for a complete loop. “Only if you win.” The Jotun stood, turning his back to Thor as he readjusted his loin cloth. “And Thor, you had best win. I will not go willingly into slavery.”

  
“You won’t have to,” Thor tried to assure him.

  
Loki sighed softly, his dark hair falling forward as he shook his head. “You have a way of making me believe what you say, but there are too many factors still at play. I will not raise my hopes just yet. Now, I have duties to attend to. And you, you will be competing with Doom tomorrow.”

  
“I will not be defeated by a mortal,” Thor assured him.

  
“Of course not,” Loki said, an air of sarcasm obvious in his tone. “But that mortal managed to find a way into Jotunheim, and has since proven himself one of the top five contenders in this competition. If you fail me because of your arrogance, I will make you pay for it.”

  
Loki walked away before Thor could respond, leaving him under the judging gaze of old Jotun kings.


End file.
